June 1
For events that happened on other dates, please refer to: Timeline of Lamentable Nights. June 1 is a Tuesday. It is this day that most of the initial cast of Lamentable Nights began to congregate for a single event, and also the day where the Train Blight was vanquished. In continuity, it is also the last day of Threads' backstory, A Tapestry Unbound. Events Morning Weather: ''Drizzle'' *4:10 - 7:30am — Redmist creates and sends out a bulletin for the extermination of The Train. Weather: ''Cloudy/Rain'' *??? (Possibly 5:00 - 7:00am) — M feels the Train running under Telston Mall. *10:00am — M goes to check out the subway station, and discovers the Train. With a person inside it. *??? (Possibly 10:00am - 12:30 am) — Jacket loses his hat. *??? (Possibly 10:00am - 12:30 pm) — Oriole finds Jacket's hat. *12:00pm — Threads is betrayed by Lucifer, resulting in certain unfortunate circumstances. Afternoon Weather: ''Drizzle'' *12:30 pm — Jacket meets Oriole, who returns his hat. *??? (Possibly 12:30 - 3:45pm) — Jacket gets hit by the Train. Weather: ''Clear'' *3:30pm — Mirto arrives at the library. *3:45pm — Jacket wakes up after getting hit by the Train. *4:00pm — M feels the Train passing under the Telston Mall again, this time with more speed and momentum. *4:00pm — Hailey watches the Train run around town. *4:10pm — Elyse attacks the Train, taking off part of its roof. *4:10pm — Graciel catches sight of the Train, and runs home to get proper equipment to fight it. *4:15pm — Mirto goes to Jacket's hiding place in the attic with the intention of exterminating an "intruder", only to get knocked out seconds later. *4:20pm — Graciel arrives home, gears up and gets ready to fight the Train. *4:30pm — Martin has the severe misfortune to run into Lanette, and through a series of less than pleasant events, gets clubbed by a gavel and "eaten" by the Train. *4:40pm — Jacket and Mirto get attacked by the Train. *4:30 - 4:50pm — Graciel fires a few rounds at the Train, but does little damage. *??? (Possibly 4:30 - 5:00pm) — Oriole meets up with Elyse. The Train is still around. *??? — Randall falls unconscious inside the Train. *4:50pm — *cue fanfare* Jacket and Mirto bond(!) in order to fight the Train. *5:00pm — Martin wakes up inside the Train. *5:00pm — Jacket and Mirto make their way to Fukami Mansion to have a dramatic face-off against the Train... which ends up not following them. *??? (Possibly 4:45 - 5:30pm) — Oriole meets up with (er, Madam) Hailey and leaves Elyse in her care. Or at least, (Madam) Hailey is going to retrieve her. *??? (Possibly 5:45 pm) — Martin is still stuck in the Train. It is suspected that he sees Randall as well, but is unable to reach him. The Train still isn't down yet? *??? (Possibly 5:45 - 6:00pm) — *cue fanfare* Martin and Oriole bond(!) after Oriole is "eaten" by the Train. Randall, awake now, witnesses this, and they become the Trio Inside the Train. Oriole is renamed as Sophia. They start discussing various, uh, happenings, include Martin's painful encounter with Lanette. *5:45pm — Jacket and Mirto return to the library. After (skipped over explanations on Mirto's part to the librarians), Graciel steals Jacket's hat and chasings ensue. *5:50pm — Jacket is returned his hat, and the Train reappears. Evening Weather: ''Clear'' *6:00pm — After much fighting (and a knockout of Martin after the gavel flies in and out of the Train Blight), and a dangerous maelstrom of hot coals, the Train is suddenly sniped and taken down by Graciel. Jacket is unconscious, and the Trio inside the Train get to take a breather. Lanette arrives fashionably late, and Mirto discovers the source of Jacket's teenage girl complex. *6:14 - 6:30pm — Redmist meets up with Noco Berry, and discover - too late - that the Train isn't quite dead yet. *6:30pm — The Train conjures the last of its energy to reform, and takes away the poor Trio again. Lanette pursues, and Mirto and Jacket are left to their devices in the park. *6:42 - 7:00pm — Graciel meets up with Noco and Redmist, and they proceed to the Subway Station, where the Train is suspected to have gone in search of more ether (specifically M at the Telston Mall). Weather: ''Cloudy'' *7:00pm — Martin awakes from being knocked out by the gavel, then realises that Randall was about to be consumed. Prior to that, Randall used the last of his Ether to envelop himself in a makeshift shield and prevent the Blight from fully consuming him; Martin struggles with conjuring Ether after some, er, great advice ''from Randall, before finally piercing through the Train's black energy-sapping tendrils. The active duo (because Randall was knocked out) took advantage of a bullet hole the train couldn't repair, to rip a larger one out of its side, and thus make their escape. *??? (Around 7:00pm) — Redmist runs into Hailey, who gives him a warning regarding the actions of the Panzers, and the future events that may transpire in Pebbleton. *??? (Between 7:00 and 7:15pm) — Lanette runs into the newly escaped Trio, and Martin returns to her her gavel. Although she rushes off to defeat the Train, she messes up in the process. She meets Noco and Graciel, the former of which advises her to stay out of their way. *7:15pm — The Train appears at the Telston Mall and pursues M, whose attempts to distract and escape from the Train ends in vain. *7:45pm — Now a Quartet, Martin, Sophia, Randall and M flee for their lives, thinking the Train Blight was chasing them after a terse initial encounter. Luckily for them, the train that ends up speeding past them after they dash into a room in the tunnel turns out to be a regular subway train, and their adventure for the day was over. Or was it? ** Graciel deals the final blow to the Train, and after reporting to Noco, returns home. *7:45 - 8:15pm — Redmist meets with Heisel in the fifth carriage of the Train (which is floating some ways from the beach), who tells him the story behind the Train Blight. ** Kayte arrives on the beach, and witnesses Redmist leave, and Heisel drowning. *7:55pm — The Quartet makes their way back to Martin's home, even the uninvited M. *8:11pm — After giving M some ether and devouring a pie made of doggie treats, Randall takes his leave from Martin's home. *8:40 - 8:50pm — On his way back from the grocery store, Martin runs into a desolate and very hungry Lanette. Out of the pity in his weary heart, he gives her some hot food... which she proceeds to eat with her bare hands. *9:00pm — After much agony and stupidity on Mirto's part, Jacket finally wakes up in the park. Mirto presents him a cleaned hat and a new jacket. The two decide to part ways for now, and Mirto returns home. Before leaving, Mirto informs Jacket of her meeting with Lanette, and Jacket is horrified to know that the girl is in Pebbleton, despite being told that she probably wouldn't bother him anymore. In the end, Jacket decides to tail Mirto home to make sure she's safe. Night '''Weather: ''Cloudy' *9:30pm — M gets bored of hanging around Martin's residence an decides to take a stroll outside, while Sophia accompanies him. While wandering around in the park, the two encounter the the Dog-Lamp Blight, now much bigger and more menacing than before. The two make a quick getaway. *10:00pm — Jacket sits atop a White Waters building and contemplates where to spend the night. The Reaper Lisken'Pell shows up and has a short conversation with Jacket, revealing that the two apparently know each other. After Lisken'Pell takes his leave, Jacket also moves out, leaping off into the night. '''Weather: ''Drizzle/Clear''' *11:30pm — M and Sophia return to Martin's home after their short walk-turned-run for their lives... er, existences. Martin makes an attempt at his nightly e-Go sessions, but ultimately decides to forgo the activity. After M explains the world of Ether to Martin, everyone decides to go to bed. Category:Plot